


I Went for a Massage and Got Something Better

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just wanted a massage and got a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Went for a Massage and Got Something Better

Jensen woke up to see the tall, broad shouldered masseur tying his right wrist down on the corner of the massage table.

“What—what is this?” Jensen said, pulling at his wrists, finding that he was secured to the massage table. His legs were propped up and his ankles were anchored to the middle of the massage table, the other end folded down. He wriggled under the sheet covering him, naked and vulnerable. He stared at the tall guy – what the hell was his name…Jason? “Listen, I think you misunderstood what—“

“Shhhh…” the masseur whispered, placing the tips of his fingers against Jensen’s lips. Jensen stared into the hazel cat eyes, inhaling the scent of sandalwood oil. “I’m not going to hurt you. This is going to relax you, Mr Ackles. You’re going to feel so good.”

Jensen shook his head. He inhaled deeply, meaning to yell for help, when the masseur pressed his fingers firmly against Jensen’s lips.

“Don’t,” he warned, staring down at Jensen. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Jensen swallowed, eyes wide with surprise and curiosity. He felt languid from the massage, but he was nervous about this. “I’ve never done this before.”

The masseur smiled at him. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Jensen watched as the masseur grabbed the sheet and pulled it slowly off of him. Jensen gasped softly, his body tense from the coolness of the room and from being completely exposed and vulnerable to this man. “Tell me your name, please.”

“It’s Jay.”

Jay walked to the small table holding the massage oils and cloths. He turned his back so that Jensen couldn’t see what he was doing. When Jay turned around, he held a bottle of lube and some kind of black rubber band. Jensen watched, shifting slightly on the massage table, testing the restraints again – he was too firmly held down – and his eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets when he saw Jay lubing the black rubber band thing.

“What are you—“

“Just something to help you keep control,” Jay said, reaching to grasp Jensen’s semi-hard cock. Jensen twitched at the cool touch and moved his hips. He watched as Jay expertly pulled the cockring over his cock and then stretched under his balls, nice and tight around him.

“Oh God…” Jensen moaned, dropping his head on the massage table. He felt his cock hardening and throbbing. He could feel the cockring squeezing around him, keeping his cock firm.

“We’re just going to play.” Jay said, picking up a clean cloth and wiping his hands. “You’re going to get nice and hard for me, Mr Ackles, and you’re going to stay hard. I’ll let you come when you beg me. I’m going to get you close, but this little guy here,” he tapped his fingers on the cockring and Jensen rolled his eyes into his head, arching his hips for more of his touch. “It’ll keep you from coming until I want you to come.”

Jensen let out a soft moan and then swallowed. He watched as Jay picked up the lube bottle and thoroughly coated two fingers of his right hand. He grinned amicably at Jensen, the cat eyes slanting in amusement as he watched Jensen’s reactions.

“Let’s see how much you can take,” Jay murmured, reaching between Jensen’s thighs, pushing them slightly apart. Jensen stared at the masseur, panting heavily as he felt Jay’s wet fingertips circling and circling his opening. Before he could protest, Jay slid both of the fingers inside of him.

Jensen clenched his teeth and arched his back nearly off the massage table. Jay’s fingers moved deeper and deeper until Jensen couldn’t get his footing and he fell back on the table, jarring the fingers inside of him until they slid just perfectly over his prostate. “Ahhhh…Jay! God, please!”

Jay chuckled softly. “It’s just the beginning, Mr Ackles. I’m just going to give you a little massage here…” He wriggled his fingers and a blaze of pleasure streaked up Jensen’s spine, forcing him to arch his back again. “Yeah, this is where you really needed that massage.”

“Fuck…oh fuck!” Jensen bit his lip, thrusting his hips, trying to come. He groaned in frustration. “Please…oh fuck…please! Please, Jay!”

“But Mr Ackles, we’ve just started your massage. You want the full experience, don’t you?” Jay said, grinning at him. “Look at you…you want it so bad, don’t you? You want to come so hard right now, just like this.”

Jay curled both of his fingers down, pressing hard on his prostate and Jensen grunted, shifting his hips, trying to get more of Jay’s fingers into him. He grunted again, eyes rolling back, mouth opened, and shuddered through the unexpected flash of pleasure. Oh God, he just came…without coming.

“Oh fuck, I thought that was just a myth!”

“Not a lot of guys can come from prostate massage – lucky for us that you can,” Jay murmured, taking a deep breath. “God, you feel so good. I could do this for hours, just make you come dry over and over again until you pass out. And then I’ll wait for you to wake up and do it all over again.”

Jensen whimpered, turning his head into his arm. His jaw ached from clenching his teeth so tightly, the primal part of his brain telling him to grunt and scream and yell for Jay to fuck him, to finish him off, to take the cockring off of him and let him come. He wanted a good, hard come. “Jay…touch my cock, please…make me come again…”

“Hmmm…such a pretty cock, too. Shame to let it alone,” Jay said and then grinned impishly at Jensen. “Is that what you want, Mr Ackles? You want my mouth on your cock?”

“Yeah. Yes! Do it!”

Jay kept his fingers inside of Jensen, pressing and pressing on his prostate until Jensen thought he would go numb with pleasure. He strained his neck, watching as Jay bent over him, watching that pink tongue wet the wide mouth, and squealed out a throaty moan when he felt and saw Jay’s mouth wrap around the head of his cock.

Jensen clenched, his muscles locked as Jay just mouthed the cock head, tongue licking slowly around and around the delicate skin, fucking teasing the little dip where it met the shaft. He trembled and dropped his head on the massage table, unable to keep watching him and feeling him.

“Ah God, you feel so good. Yes, yes, Jay, yes…just like that…just there…please…”

Jay moaned around his mouthful, the vibrations sending tremors of ecstasy through him. He gave a heartfelt and wounded sound when Jay pulled his mouth off, licking his lips.

“You taste so good.”

“Don’t stop,” Jensen begged, voice cracking. “God, please, Jay, don’t stop. I’m so close again. So close! So close, so close, so clo---ohhhhh, fuck! Yeah!”

Jensen shuddered through another gorgeous orgasm, his cock throbbing, Jay’s fingers pressing steadily on his prostate. He gasped, falling back on the massage table, panting loudly.

“Oh fuck!”

“I love watching you like this, Mr Ackles.” Jay licked the head of his cock, watching Jensen. “And all you can do is just take it as many times as I’m going to give it to you.”

“Greedy,” Jensen muttered, looking at Jay’s smug expression.

“You’re the greedy one,” Jay replied, thoughtfully. “You’ve already come twice…but what about me?” He stood up and stroked his hand down over his khaki pants. Jensen could see the outline of his hard cock under the pants. “Maybe I could have a turn now, hmm?”

Jensen widened his eyes, but nodded slowly. Yeah, he wanted to know what it would feel like…if Jay was proportionate there for being so damn tall with those huge hands and…oh fuck, yes, it was going to hurt so good.

Jay smiled at him, the expression sleazy and hot, as he lowered his zipper and pulled out his cock, hard and red and veiny. Jensen watched as Jay squeezed out lube onto his palm and began to coat his cock with it, stroking gently as he stared at Jensen. He gave a smirk, stepping closer towards Jensen, parting his legs even further until he was tucked right against Jensen. He moaned, feeling the lube slick against Jay.

“I’m going to take it nice and slow for you, just this first time,” Jay said, reaching down to press the head of his cock against Jensen’s opening, sinking inside gently, slowly, watching Jensen the whole time.

Jensen bit his lower lip, flinching as Jay pushed into him. He moved slowly, pulling out an inch and then moving forward an inch.

“Yeah, you don’t want me to stop, do you, Mr Ackles?”

“No, please don’t stop,” Jensen begged, swallowing as he tightened around the cock.

Jay hissed in pleasure, thrusting the rest of the way into Jensen until he was flush against him. “Hmmmm…nice little trick. Do it again. Squeeze around me, Mr Ackles.”

Jensen closed his eyes, flexing his hips and squeezing his internal muscles, feeling them flutter around the thickness inside of him. He enjoyed hearing Jay’s gasps above him, knowing that the young man wasn’t immune to pleasure. He gave Jay a little smirk of his own as he squeezed and fluttered his muscles, but yelled out when Jay slammed into him, sliding firmly against his prostate.

Jay reached down and grabbed Jensen’s shoulders, thrusting his hips and fucking into Jensen in a hard, relentless rhythm. Jensen had nowhere to hide, no escape from the pleasure building inside of him again. He panted loudly, his own hips jumping up and down, cock waving in the air and slapping his belly with a loud, wet, dirty sound.

“Come on, finish me off, please, Jay, please…”

“Not yet,” Jay said through gritted teeth. “Not until I’m ready to come, Mr Ackles, not until I’m ready.”

“Oh God!” Jensen said, crying out a throaty whine. He tried to think of something – baseball stats (wait, he didn’t know a damn thing about baseball stats) – anything to distract him from coming dry again. As much as he loved it, it wasn’t the same as being able to come, shooting his come out of his cock. “Jay. Jay! Jay!”

“Almost there, Mr Ackles,” Jay said, grunting. His hands squeezed hard around his shoulders, bruising Jensen. His cock was drilling into Jensen, faster and faster, harder and harder until they would both be black and blue the next day. He grinned down at Jensen and lowered his body so that he was pressed against Jensen’s chest, both of them sweaty from their exertions, skin slick and slippery.

Jensen roared and threw back his head at the feel of Jay’s firm stomach moving over the sensitive head of his cock. He frantically shoved his hips up at Jay, trying to get more friction, trying to get Jay to come so that Jensen could come, too. He was all animal instinct; the only thing on his mind was pleasure.

“Jay! I want to come! Please! Take it off! Take it fucking off!”

Jay groaned, trembling. He can feel Jay’s cock harden even more inside of him, throbbing. A large hand grabbed Jensen’s hip, moving and moving, wetness dripping out and down Jensen’s crack, pooling at his lower back on the table.

“Yeah, now, Mr Ackles,” Jay whispered into his ear. “Oh fuck, Jensen!”

Jensen choked back his scream, groaning deeply as he shuddered, body arched up against Jay’s, frozen in pleasure, squeezing around Jay’s cock, and coming hard as Jay’s fingers found the cockring and pulled it off. Jensen made noises that he would be embarrassed of in the light of day but right now, he didn’t care. He was coming, oh God, he was coming. He could feel the wetness falling on his stomach, spraying Jay, dripping on the table beneath him. He didn’t care – god, he needed this, fuck, he wanted it so much.

“Yes! You—fuck—fucking bastard! Yes!”

Jensen’s muscles released and he opened his eyes, looking up to see Jay’s face tight with pleasure of his own. He used Jensen’s body, thrusting deep and hard into him, jarring the massage table as he rammed into Jensen. He grunted in the back of his throat and threw back his head, eyes clenched shut, and yelled out a long, guttural sound.

Both were panting deeply, trying to catch their breaths. Jay grabbed the edge of the massage table, trying not to crush Jensen. He licked his lips and moaned when Jay kissed him wetly, all aggressive tongue and passion and…victory. Jensen let him suck on his tongue, letting out a whimper.

“Yes, fuck, you win,” Jensen muttered, smiling.

Jay licked up their spit on Jensen’s chin and cheek. He chuckled. “We both won, Mr Ackles.”

Jay pulled out slowly halfway and Jensen could feel himself clenching around Jay’s thick cock, the wetness seeping out of him. He felt so dirty and so very, very good. They were both breathing a little more normally now and Jay knelt up, gently slipping his cock from Jensen. He flinched slightly and then just sighed, settling on the massage table.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Jay whispered, looking down at him. Jensen gave him a bashful grin, biting his upper lip. He tucked his head to the side, trying to find some semblance of control, but Jay merely chuckled, taking him by the chin and turning his face around. “Look at me.”

Jensen opened his eyes and stared at him. “God, you’re so fucking smug.”

“Happy anniversary, Jen.”

“Damn it, Jared,” Jensen said, looking up at him. “How am I supposed to top that?”

Jared rubbed his thumb on Jensen’s lush lower lip. “I know you’ll think of something.”


End file.
